


Animal kingdom Queens

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, Slavery, Ulternet uneverc, berth day, descrimenation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Funus are the ruling race and humans are nothing but inferior slaves. But a wolf funus called Ruby Rose gets a new human for here berth day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m doing it agen quick sumwan shoot me, SHOOT ME. Damn it!!!  
> Also I have dislexea so sorry agen for all the tipos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for fun.

It was the day before his daughter birthday. Taiyang was scoping a slave trader for his daughter birthday presents.

“ Taiyang, good to see you. “ the trader Adam said “ haven’t seen you since you bought that human two years ago “ he said “ if it’s been that long I’m surprised you remember me “ Taiyang reply’s “ well you’re family has been good customers of this shop for ages “ Adam said “ not surprised you would pike here after all you did by that human Raven which led to you meeting your wife Summer since she bought her twin... what happened to him by the way? “ he asked “ o, we gave him to Winter Schnee as a gift after she died. “ Taiyang reply’s “ last will and what not... Ruby was so disappointed she always liked Crow. But fings have a funny way of working out as that led here to meet here girlfriend Weiss. “

“ So what kind of human do you want. “ Adam asked “ the usual breeding and fighting combos or... “ he asked “ Yep “ Taiyang desponded “ but this time give me a young, cuter one. Ruby loves taking kere of the Humans. Yang could learn a thing or two, Ruby’s always taking care of here human whilst she just keeps braking hers. “ he said “ ok combat ready, young but not too young not to mate with. “ Adam said checking his list of humans “ I’ve got the perfect one. “

He leads him to a cage with a human in it. “ here you go “ Adam said presenting the human “ his name is Oscar. He’s young and very shy but he’s a very talented fighter. And he while making into an impressive breeding human from what we’ve seen from him. “ “ very impressive, “ Taiyang said inspecting him. “ what's going on, “ Oscar asked confused “ what's going on is I’m buying you. “ Taiyang exclaimed “ good choice Taiyang I’ll get the paperwork “ Adam exclaimed as Taiyang singed them.

The next day Ruby’s birthday party is thrown. Everyone is there. Here girlfriend Weiss, here sister Yang and here girlfriend Blake, here human Jaune and even Crow kindly bout by Weiss, as well as here on human Neptune and Blake’s human Sun. the celebration started and here cake is bought out by Jaune for here to blow out quickly.

“ so what did you wish for, “ Weiss asked “ for everyone to be happy... also a massive cannon to shoot fings out of... but mostly the happy thing. “ Ruby said smiling. “ aw how sweet, “ Weiss said kissing her girlfriend. “ yay sis, your such a sweetheart, “ Yang said. She moved her foot to trip Jaune who was taking out the plates that we’re eating out of. He quickly stumbled but got his balance back without smashing a single plate. “ whoops clumsy, Jaune as always. Not bad recovering though “ she said mockingly. He gives her a stern look.

Suddenly her dad Taiyang roles up with a big present. “Ruby you’re finally legal human owning age, you know what that means. “ Taiyang said very proudly as he opened the large present to reveal Oscar inside. “ my very on human “ Ruby said with stars in her eyes. “ o you're the best dad, “ she said kissing him on the cheek. “ happy berth day Ruby, “ Taiyang said happily.

Meanwhile, Oscar Is looking around confused seeing a large house in the background and party decorations. “ HAY “ Ruby shunted in Oscar’s face “ I’m Ruby you’re owner! Who are you “ she asked “ H-Hello I’m Oscar ... Oscar Pin “ He said. “ Cool, Let me introduce you to everyone. “ Ruby excitedly said as she introduced everyone “ This is my dad Taiyang and my sister Yang there both dragon Faunus with horns on their heads, this is my girlfriend Weiss Schnee she’s a swan Faunus with swan wings on her back, this is Black my sister’s girlfriend she’s a cat Faunus with cute cat ears, and the other humans Crow, Neptune, Sun and your co-worker Jaune. And then there me I’m a wolf Faunus with wolf ears. “ Oscar struggles to proses everything, “ o, nice to meet you all “ Oscar said “ o, so polite, “ Blake said “ you have a nice

Oscar looked at the other humans all with small collar bands on their necks like his. They must be those electric collars he’s heard about. “ Jaune will show you to your room after the party, “ Ruby said “ and don’t try to run kid trust me, “ Crow said pointing to his collar. “ Ya, not a good time, “ Neptune said “ and that can be uncomfortable too, “ Sun said scratching his collar. Oscar gulped.

The party continues. “So I guess you’re going to want to yous you’re human present tonight ha” Weiss whines “ so I guess you won't want me will you “ Ruby grabs Weiss’s hand and smiled. “nonsense Weiss, my dad didn’t use his human when he first got his. “ Ruby reply’s to Weiss’s glee “ Besides he’s young, hasn’t fully integrated and I’d like to get to know him first, “ she said. “ o, Ruby. You’re too sweet “ Weiss said sweetly.

Later after the party

“ Hay Oscar right “ Jaune asked “ I’m Jaune, your co-worker. This way “ Jaune led Oscar to the basement, where it was actually pretty nice and big. Not as much as the rest of the house, but still good. Better than that cage he was in before. This seemed to be were Jaune lived as well as where all the other humans were staying for the knight while their masters were staying here.

“ This is where you while be staying and sleeping, “ Jaune said whiles pointing to a nearby bed. “ You’re lucky to have Ruby as a master. She’s so good and sweet. So much so that if you where a bad person I’ll make sure you don’t hurt here “ he said threateningly “ she’s different from the Faunus masters I’ve heard about “ Oscar said “ Thay tend to have a bad rep “ Sun said “ although don’t let your guard dawn “ Neptune said “ especially around Yang “ Jaune said “ why here “ Oscar reply’s “ she’s especially mean to humans “ Jaune retorted “ sucks for me because I’m here human. I’m envious of you, you get Ruby. Don’t worry though somewhat has to do it. So better me than anyone else. I wouldn't pass her off to any human I know “ he said “ why is she so mean “ Oscar asked. “ I think it’s because of her mother “ Jaune responded “ because she was a hum- “ Jaune was cut off “ what is that about my mother “ Yang said appearing from behind and grabbing Jaune by the neck and holding him agents the wall. “ sorry I couldn’t hear you, speak up, what was that about my mother “ she asked again to everybody’s distress “ Yang! Let him go “ Ruby shunted. “ You said you wouldn't do this today “ Yang obliges and lets him go “ huuuu “ Jaune inhales. “ Yang don’t even think about hurting Oscar he is mine and I just got him, “ Ruby said again “ but they're nothing but inferior animals that need to know their place. “ Yang said “ So is Zwei, if I saw you choking him I’d do more than yell at you, sis. “ Ruby said back. “ But they're not dogs there intelligent, “ Yang said again “ Intelligent enough to know about privacy, “ she said snarling at him as he snarled back. “ Just leave them alone, “ Ruby said making her leave.

“ thanks, Ruby “ Jaune and Oscar said, “ no problem, “ she said back “ o, and you’re coming with me, “ she said dragging Oscar way to her bedroom. “ listen, Oscar, I know this is uncountable but you're a breeding human too. “ Ruby said, “ and I know yore probably new to this so let’s give you a demonstration, “ she said opening the doer to a half-naked Weiss “ Just sit there and watch ok, “ Ruby said sitting him dune on a bench.

Ruby neals dune and goes under Wiess skirt. Wiess,s underwear is on the floor. Ruby starts to lick Wiesses clit as she moaned in pleasure. Ruby then stuck here ting in and moving it earning another mone from Weiss. She tried to give Oscar a good view to show what she was doing, but Oscar was confused. She kept moving around and plastering Weiss as she continued to mone over the slurping noises. “ I’m coming “ Weiss sed as she came into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby happy swallowed it all as it dropped from her mouth.

Weiss then ripped off Ruby’s pants herself and started fingering here wet percale era. Pumping two fingers in and out of here as she twitched and kissed here. Moving here tung in her mouth whilst she’s moaned. Ruby fondues Weisses boobs whilst it’s happening. Holding themselves with there free hands. Eventually, Ruby brakes the kiss and screamed “ Cuming “ as she came.

After recovering Ruby kisses Weiss and lays here dawn as she whispers “ Happy birthday “ into here ere. “ Weiss looks at Oscar and sed “ this is what you have to do for here. And you better do it well. “ she said “ and just remember you’re here toy, here breeding supply but not here lover “ “ don’t worry Weiss I have plenty of love to go around, “ Ruby said

Ruby sent Oscar to the basement with everyone else.

“ good night Oscar “ Ruby sed “ um, good night Ruby “ Oscar sed nervously “ um, happy birthday. “ he said as she went upstairs.

“ Goodnight Yang “ Ruby sed opening the door to her sister's room. Only for her to walk in on her sister and Blake doing the act. Black on the bottom sticking here tung into Yang's clit and Yang on top as she sticks her one tongue into Blake’s parallel to here. Wiggling their things in themselves as Thay cam without warning. Swallowing their lodes. As Thay tern to see Ruby watching them as she slowly closed the door. The surprising expression on there faces.

Meanwhile back at the basement.

“ um, so Thay did this weird stuff in front of me, and Thay expect me to do it? “ Oscar asked. “ Was it sex? “ Sun asked. “ they did weird stuff with there tungs “ Oscar reply’s “ Yep that’s sex, “ Neptune said “ So you’ve never had or seen sex, why did Tai by you. “ Crow exclaimed “ I’ve seen sex, just not that sex “ Oscar exclaimed blushing.

“ listen, one of your jobs on top of serving, fighting and protecting is breeding. “ Jaune exclaimed “ You have to breed with here. “ “ what wat! “ Oscar exclaimed. “ you see since a Faunus breeding with another Faunus makes a different Faunus to there percent Thay make the more useful and powerful Faunus breed with humans since Thay make the same Faunus as the Faunus parent. “ Jaune explains. “ and that’s where we cume in “

“ Yangs a Faunus a rare and very powerful Faunus, so she has me to make more dragon Faunus. “ Jaune said “ Weiss also has an inherited semblances that she needs to pass on in my case “ Neptune said “ and in my case Blake is the daughter of a human selling tycoon so obviously she’d have one to help sell “ Sun said “ but she chose me because I’m a hand full so she thought she could make me behave and impress everyone. Hasn’t gon as well as she had hoped. “ he said proudly “ and then there’s Ruby “Jaune said “ on top of being a powerful wolf Faunus she has silver eyes, so she needs to make more silver eyed worriers “ “ do Thay mind “ Oscar asked “ unfortunately no “ Jaune said “ there pressured, not first. They don’t have to do it, but Thay just don’t mind. Not even Ruby “ “ it’s not all that bad, “ Crow said “ Winter’s pretty hot “ “ So is Yang by most people’s standers, “ Jaune said “ But that doesn’t make up for all the slamming, biting and general rape. “ “ Is Ruby going to do that to me “ Oscar exclaimed “ Ruby, probably not... except the biting thing that’s a yes “ Jaune replies.

Jaune gets two sticks “ tomorrow we train with these “ he said “ Ruby’s very important to me and it’s your job to protect here, ok “ “ ok don’t worry you and she can count on me “ Oscar said “ Good, now get some sleep “ Jaune said “ and don’t worry, this life isn’t so bad. As long as you don’t steal any cookies “ “ what wat “ Oscar reply’s “ don’t worry about it “ Jaune said back

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dyslexic so sorry for any words that are wrong or out of place.


	2. Human and best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Oscars new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, I don’t care any more just reed if you want to I guess. Also, I’ve said it once I’ve said it million times I HAVE DYSLEXIA.

Tow years ago

“ Jaune I... I... I love you “ Pyrrha confesses in the middle of the woods summer “ Really “ Jaune reply’s in disbelief “ Yes “ Pyrrha reply’s “ Yes I really do, “ she said kissing him as he kissed back “ I love you too, “ Jaune said in response 

A few weeks later 

“ Jaune hide there coming, “ Pyrrha said nervously “ Just hide, “ she said shaving him in a bush “ But what about you, “ Jaune said worryingly. “ I’ll lead them away “ Pyrrha reply’s “ Just hide “ 

Pyrrha bakes away for a bit looking for the Faunus that we’re hunting them. “ Now “ one of them shunted as Thay ambush here. Pyrrha fighting them off as Thay blocked her escape.

Minutes later

There are plenty of dead Faunus as Pyrrha continued to fight as Jaune stressfully watches her. But then an arrow hits here in the back and Thay all shoot here whilst she was down. Jaune watched as his lover died in front of him. 

“ what are we going to do “ a Faunus said “ we lost so many men and nothing to show for it “ “ don’t stress there was another “ Cinder said as the hyena Faunus sniffed the air. “ haaaa “ Jaune screams as he charged towards the Faunus “ You’re going to pay for that “ Jaune cuts down the two Faunus hunters But Cinder blokes it and fights him into submission. 

Later at the human shop. Jaune is partly awake.

“ We fund this one not too long ago, “ Adam said “ his mate cut dawn and killed sum Faunus while capturing him. He did too although they were weak. But at least he nose how to fight well. We were trying to capture the female but she was to much trouble so Thay killed here. But you know the more people get killed the fewer people I have to pay, then again maybe not too little people then I couldn’t do business. “ Taiyang glared at him from what he said. “ B-But the autopsy showed that she was pregnant so what he lakes in your fighting needs he makes up for in sexuality. I mean does your doubter rally need a ga- “ Adam was cut off by Jaune shutting and pulling on his chains. “ I’ll kill you for what you did to Pyrrha “ he shuts. “ oo, he has a lot of energy... I’ll take him “ Taiyang said “ Excellent choices “ Adam replies. 

Bake at present day 

“ hay wake up you useless little, “ Yang said as Jaune quickly woke up. “ au “ Jaune said as he woke from his nightmare. “ Ow, what's wrong, was Jaune having a bad dream. You seemed like it “ Yang teasingly said to him. “ Yang, shouldn’t you be saying goodbye to Blake “ Jaune reply’s “ she already left, “ Yang said “ So did Weiss. But don’t worry. She’s coming back soon. “ 

Over at the other side of the basement Oscar wakes up. “ hhhhh, good morning Ja- “ Oscar wakes to see Yang at Jaunes bed. “ Hu, good morning Yang “ he said nervously “ hopefully you’ll do a better job at being a breeding tool to my sister than this one is to me “ Yang said glaring at Jaune as he glares back at here “ someday I will make you cum for me “ she said as she left the room.

“ you haven’t cum yet, “ Oscar asked Jaune “ not in a place that was dangerous whilst it was dangerous “ Jaune Said “ it drives here made. But anyway we should proper you for your first day. “ Jaune garbing and throwing the stick from last night. “ Now, wot about breakfast, “ Oscar asked “ Soon, But first think fast, “ Jaune said as he lunged at him. As Oscar blokes. “ You never know when you will be attacked. So always be ready. “ 

After there sparing Mach they go upstairs for breakfast. “ you’re pretty good, a fast learner. “ Jaune complements Oscar, “ told you I now haw to fight. “ Oscar replies. As Thay get upstairs everyone else is done with breakfast. “ Oscar we have to cook lunch and dinner but not breakfast, there fine eating serials, ok, “ Jaune said “ ok “ Oscar reply’s “ o, look ho's finally is upstairs. “ Yang said holding a milk jug. “ you both cume to have breakfast. Well sorry but- “ she paused and started chugging the milk jug. Holding a finger up to tell them to wait when she finally stopped drinking “ we’re out of milk. Sorry boys “ she walked away grinning. “ waw, she’s a jerk “ Oscar pointed out “ tell me about it “ Jaune reply’s 

“o, your awake “ Ruby said expected “ O, hay Ruby, “ Oscar said “ you guys better eat up cause we’re going to take a trip to Blake’s ASAP. “ Ruby said exited. “ sorry to do this to you on your first day but we’re also going to kill sum grim along the way so... ya... hope you tow did a lot of training or are atlas a good fighter. Because we’re going into the action. Sorry I didn’t have time to judge your combat level. Oh well, I’m shore you’ll do great. “ she said with a smile. 

( Just adding this in because I know you don’t read the notes... I Have dyslexia. So sorry for all the miss spellings... and sorry for this interruption. )

Later in the forest on the way to Blake’s. 

Ruby kills a Beowulf. “ and that’s 10 I win “ she cheers as the body disappears “ no you don’t I got 11 “ Yang retorted. Oscar and Jaune were behind them “ w-why... do... They get... “ Oscar panted in exhaustion “ Shotgun gauntlets and scythe sniper rifles when we get a sword, shield, and staff. “ he said envoys of them “ Because Thay are the masters and we are the Slaves. “ Jaune said back. “ Hay, swords, and staff are pretty cool. “ Ruby said defending their weapons “ god, no-one has respect for the classics. “ she said tiredly from the fighting. “ not too long until we get to Blake’s, “ Yang said exited. “ bet you can’t wait to... “ Ruby said thinking back to what she saw the other knight “ um, get more stress relief. “ she said nervously. “ 

“ hay why are we tracking through the woods when when could be taking a vehicle “ Oscar said questioning there mode of transportation “ because our mission is to kill all the nearby grime “ Jaune said answering Oscars question “ Blake just happens to live nearby “ Jaune explains more “ Speaking of which “ Ruby said as she turned around to face them “ You’re doing pretty good for you’re thirst mission “ She said impressed “ o, and Blake is the one who gave us this mission in the first place. Sumthing about them messing up supply chains or something “ she questioned. “ Ya, the belladonna industry. “ Yang said “ you would now sumthing about that wouldn't you Jaune. After all you were a result of the breeding program weren’t you “ She said with malist in her voice “ You had 7 sisters didn’t you “ Jaune snarled at here comment “ shut up “ he said silently “ wasn't one of You’re sisters sold as a pleasure tool to a Faunus named terracotta “ Yang continued to Jaunes dismay “ shut up “ Jaune said louder “ but you escaped for a few years thanks to a fellow human. What was her name again P- “ Yang was cut off. Just as Jaune was about to snap Ruby stopped her “ YANG! “ she shouted. “ If Thay are smart enough to understand privacy shouldn’t you. “ Ruby argued. Yang scoffed and walked away. “ we’re burning daylight, “ Yang said angrily “ come on let’s get moving. “ She walked away as Jaunes anger turned to sorrow. 

Later Thay make it to Blake’s house. It looked much bigger than Ruby and Yangs. And more like a Manchin.

“ o, I’m so glad you guys could make it, “ Blake said as she welcomes them in. “ Hay Oscar “ Jaune said trying to catch his attention “ watch out for Blake. She claims to care for humans but in reality, she’s almost as much as an abusive owner as Yang. I hear she slaps Sun in the face for not doing what she tells him to, even if it’s sumthing nice. “ Jaune continued to whisper into his ears. “ so... don’t get on her bad side. And doing that is hard, Got it “ Oscar whispers back. 

“ so this is where the owners of the biggest human trading industry live ha. “ Oscar exclaimed “ aren’t Thay the ones that captured you, Oscar, what did you do before you were captured, “ Jaune asked, “ I think so. “ Oscar reply’s “ I was a former in a human village that was attached by grim. I managed to escape but got captured soon after. “ Oscar rememberers sadly. Ruby notices and felt sympathetic. “ hey, don’t worry I’m sure you’re friends and family are ok, “ Ruby said trying to cheer him up. It just made him sadder. “ no, I was the only server, I overhear the Faunus that captured me checked. I survived because it turned out I’m a pretty good fighter. “ Oscar explained “ o, I’m sorry, “ Ruby said sadly “ o, don’t feel bad he’s a human remember. There so heartless they’d abandon there baby strat after it was born “ Yang said spiteful “ YANG “ Ruby yelled. “ what is wrong with you “ Jaume shunted “ Hold on “ Yang said holding her hand in front of Ruby’s face “ you have sumthing to say buddy boy “ she snarled at Jaune as he snarled back.

“ hey guys guess what... I’m here to “ Weiss said as she pops out of the living room as Thay make it there. “ o, hay Weiss. What are you doing here. “ yang asked as she turned away from Jaune to greet Weiss as all here anger seemingly disappeared. “ o, our parents are having a business meeting with each other. So there not here, so I just stayed with Blake “ Weiss explains. “ Sweet “ Ruby said “ cool surprise Blake. “ Yang complemented. “ So has the new human, “ Weiss asked “ o, he’s good and fun, “ Ruby said sweetly looking at him cheering him up. “ that’s good. Only the best from us. “ Blake said proudly. “ with some exceptions, “ she said looking at Sun who was with Neptune in the corner. He just winks at here.

Later that knight. 

Blake, Yang, Sun, and Jaune are all in Blake’s large bedroom and are all naked. Yang and Blake were in the bed whilst Sun and Jaune were sitting on a couch on the side of the bed. “ I’ve been waiting all week to see you again, “ Yang said to Blake seductively. “ and this time there will be no interruptions... I hope. “ Blake said checking there door was closed this time. 

Blake pounced on Yang garbing and started fondling her boobs making here mone in pleasure as she does the same as Thay Embrace themselves in a deep kiss. They start to make out as Yangs tung explores Blake’s mouth. As she’s doing that Black lowers her hand and she points two fingers into here personal area and starts moving earning another moan into her mouth. Yang used here other hand to hold black tightly as she reaches orgasm. “ Blake “ Yang broke the kiss and hauled as she cam. “ ok my turn. “ Yang said “ you have a strap on or, “ she asked “ why would I need that when I have him. “ Blake reply’s pointing to Sun “ who did seeing us in action turn you on Sun. I hope so. Cume here. “ Blake said as she stood up as Yang poot here face to Blake’s crotch as Sun got behind Blake lining himself up. They both penetrate here, Yang with here tung in here personal area and Sun in her butt. Sun holds Blake by her torso so she doesn't move So much. Yang moved here tung deep into Blake and moved like crazy. Whilst Sun drills her from behind. She moned like crazy. After here warm up it wasn't long before she cam. “ Yang “ Blake screams as she pours herself into Yang's mouth. Yang swallowed every drop. “ So you screamed for me ha, “ Yang said with a grin “ Well you did for me “ Blake responds kiss here “ besides this ones not dun yet, “ Blake said turning here he’d to Sun. who was still deep inside here “ Can you give us a minute Yang? “ Blake said

“ Why don’t you burn time by playing with your one pet “ Blake exclaimed mischievously. “ you’re always going on about how difficult he is to handle. Why don’t you tame him here in front of me and show me how you do it. Seeing it might make him and me cum faster. “ Blake said as Thay look at Jaune just sitting on the couch. As Yang walks over and sits next to him. “ cume on, seeing us must have turned you on” Yang said to Jaune as she grabbed him and lied him down on the couch. “ you’ve been pretty backed up haven’t you, you haven’t cum in a while. Mainly because I won't let you unless it’s in me. I haven’t even let you cum bye you’re self. “ Yang said seductively “ so why don’t you do your job and finally unleash all that pent up spunk. Common Blake’s watching. Let’s not be rued. “ Yang said as she lines herself up with him as he scoffed. “ you better pot it in the right hole this time. “ Yang said determinedly. She mounted him and started moving up and down with little effort from him to Yangs disliking. Yang starts freeing up his stomach running along his abs and pecks. Yang slammed her lips onto his in a ruthless make out session as she borrowed here tung into his mouth. She broke the kiss “ suck “ she said pointing to her boobs. Jaune latched on and started playing and sucking. Whilst Yang looks at Blake and Sun’s direction to see if this is helping them finish faster. 

Both Black and Sun aren’t paying attention as they're both in total extasy. Blake has on hand behind Sun’s shoulder as Sun had switched holds and was penetrating here not so personal area whilst they were each groping a boob. They start to kiss as Blake and sun are ready for therein pending release. Blake braked the kiss and Thay both came at the same time. “ Sun “ Blake shouted. Blake squeezes in Sun’s shaft at it was filling here baby box with so much cum here stomach inflated a bit. They both pant and Sun pulls out. “ o, Sun that was- “ Blake said as she was cut off “ OUCH “ Yang screamed as she hit Jaune to the floor. “ He bit me “ Yang yells as here boob bleeds slightly. Meanwhile, Jaune was on the floor with a bigger bight mark on his shoulder. Probably from Yang's fangs, also bleeding. Jaune gets up. “ You did first. “ Jaune yelled back holding his wound. 

“ And just when I was about to cum to, you always do this. “ Yang yells. “ I need someone to finish me off, Blake “ Yang exclaimed. “ give me a second sweet Hart. “ Blake said back tiredly and cum leaking from here. “ no I need it now, and Sun’s too exhausted right now too. “ Yang yield desperate for release “ we’re Is Neptune. “ she exclaimed going out of Blake’s room and into the guest bedroom. She opened the door “ Hay Weiss I need to borrow... “ Yang stopped and sow Weiss and Neptune in the act. Whilst Ruby and Oscar watched. 

“ see Oscar now do you have a better understanding of what you have to do. “ Ruby said asking Oscar sitting beside her as he’s uncomfortable. “ All’s you needed was a better demonstration “ Ruby continued as Neptune and Weiss continued. Neptune hitting Weiss from behind as her legs are hanging off of the bed. “ Cuming “ Thay both shunted as Thay came at the same time. Neptune overflowing Weiss to the point of it gushing out of here like a waterfall. As Thay finally cume dawn Neptune pulls out as Weiss saw Yang. “ o admit. Now I’m turned on even more and Neptune is tiered to. “ Yang exclaimed she looked at Oscar only for Ruby to grab and hold him as if to say he’s mine. “ o well. I guess I’ll just do it myself “ Yang rolls her eyes and leaves. “ Well, that was sudden. “ Weiss said confused. “ Tell me about it, “ Ruby said.

The next morning 

“ By guys. Safe trip. “ Blake waves everyone good-bye. “ ok see you soon, hopefully, “ Ruby said waving “ By “ Yang sais. She turned and grabbed Jaune by his shoulder. The one she bit and was still recovering from. “ You, I’ve had enough of you, “ she said upset “ you humiliated me in front of my Blake. You’re going to pay for that with your body “ Yang threatened “ I’m not going to help give berth to monsters like you “ Jaune retorted back “ o, Yes you will. And they’ll be your monsters too. “ Yang grins evilly and let’s go of his shoulder. The wound starting to open up from her grip. “ You ok Jaune, “ Oscar asked. “ Yap, I’m... fine don’t worry about it. “ Jaune hesitantly said and moved on. Oscar looking at him in worry. “ Don’t worry Oscar? “ Ruby said noticing his dread. “ Jaune doesn't look like it but he’s strong. He’ll be just fine “ Ruby said with confidence as Jaune looks back and smiles. “ Yep Just fine, “ Ruby said again with joy.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I right story’s like this... au ho cers. I hope you guys opresheat all the miss specials and tipos I go out of my way to correct.


	3. Beast and boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a bit more of why Yang hates humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I’m dun with correcting most of the spelling mistakes on the previous chapters. And again Dislexia.

Many years ago 

“ so do you have any preference on what human you won't, “ Ghira asked “ don’t know. They said that I need a breading human. All because I’m a really powerful faunus. I don’t like the idea of a breeding human. But I guess if I have to... maybe a combat human as well. “ Taiyang said “ But if not just give me the one that’s most likely to reproduce. “ combat and breeding “ Ghira though to himself, “ I think I have just the one. She was previously a member of a bandit tribe. And she has wide hips and big boobs, very likely to reproduce. “ he looks hesitant as he takes Taiyang to the cage that she was in. “ I have to warn you she’s... feisty “ Ghira hesitantly said. Taiyang looks at the chained up girl as well as an identical mane right next to here. “ who’s the guy “ Taiyang asked “ he’s her twin brother. Their names are Raven and a Crow. “ Ghira said pointing to each by the name “ there powerful Thay killed a lot of people whilst trying to capture them. “ he continued, opening the cage letting Taiyang in. “ o, black here and red eyes I like it. And you weren’t kidding about the hip and boob thing. “ Taiyang said inspecting her. “ haw has no-one bout here ye- “ Taiyang was cut off by Raven lunging forward and biting his shoulder. Ghira pancakes and rips here of off Taiyang. “ I’m so sorry “ Ghira nervously said “ I’ll get you a discount on a different one if you don’t sue. “ Ghira panics. But Taiyang just smiles. “ o, she is feisty... I like here. “ Taiyang said exited “ I’ll take here. “ he said, “ you will “ Ghira asked “ yep, “ Taiyang said “ what “ Raven shunted “ what about my brother, “ she asked “ sorry don’t have enuff for both. “ Taiyang apologizes. 

Sum time later.

“ You don’t own me “ Raven shunted “ calm down. I’m not going to hurt you “ Taiyang said “ worry about your self “ Raven retorted. “ you really think you can tame me. That you can use my body. “ she yelled in the basement “ ow, I plan on it. But first I want to get to know you first “ Taiyang said smiles and reaches his hand to greet her properly. Of which she just slapped it away. “ ok first let’s work on that bad behavior. “ Taiyang said “ every time you do sumthing bad you get punished but if you do good things we won't have any problems, “ Taiyang said pulling on the chains so her face was closer to his “ do enough good things and you might get a nice big reward. Anything you want... with in reason of course. “ he said thinking about here asking for her freedom.... or a big cannon to shoot things out of. That would be a disaster... and absurd. “ F### you, “ Raven said. Taiyang then shocks here with the color. “ what did I just say “ Taiyang said looming over here “ I don’t want to do this so please behave “ Taiyang said legitimately. 

Sum time later.

Raven was training outside. Taiyang walked in on here. She scoffed. “ hay, Tai. What do you want “ Raven said. “ Tai, ha. Looks like you’re lightening up. “ Taiyang said whilst Raven looks away blushing. “ what do you want “ she said flustered “ has this, everyone wants me to do you already, but I feel bad. So haws this. We spar. If you win you go untouched, but if I win you give me consent and I’ll keep your bed warm tonight “ Taiyang said seductively “ you think you can sleep with me that easily, I’ll never lose to you “ Raven said impulsively. A little while later. It’s over and Raven lost. “ See you in bed tonight. “ Taiyang said painting “ don’t worry I’ll penetrate the back, “ he said again. Later that night Thay do it. Although it was more affectionate kissing as well as a worm and loving hugging than sex. And Raven actually sort of liked it. They spar again the next day and the next day and then the next. Taiyang kept winning. Until Raven finally wone one. “ o well. I guess I’m sleeping alone tonight “ Taiyang said not really bothered by it. That night Raven slept alone. But she felt lonely after getting used to Taiyang and his cuddles for some time. Taiyang’s plan worked. 

Later Raven is taking a shower, crying. Taiyang hers this and is worried. He enters the bathroom and shower taking his towel off from when he was in there earlier. And embraced her from behind. “ T-Tai “ she jumped as he hugged her. “ what’s wrong Raven, “ Taiyang asked. “ you don’t have to hide your feelings from me. I’m here for you. “ he said. Raven sniffs. “ I just... I miss my brother. “ She said sadly “ the one in the cage with you. I guess I could find him for you. “ Taiyang said as Raven turned to look at him. “ You would, “ Raven asked with hope in her eyes. “ yep, you’ve been very good these last few days. But you will have to do one more thing for me to do that “ Taiyang said to her. “ anything... within reason “ Raven said “ well hopefully this is within reason. “ Taiyang said as he aimed his bare shaft at her entrance. Taiyang what for her approval as she signaled for him to prised. 

Sumor time later.

“ hay hay, “ Taiyang said panting as he ran towards tow figures. “ are yol Crow brodwin “ He mispronounced as he was winded. “ You, “ Crow said recognizing Taiyang. “ hay are you his owner, “ Taiyang asked “ o, no. Did he do something wrong “ Summer asked as she took off her hood to show her face of which he was mesmerized by here. “ uuuuuuuuu, I-I’m Taiyang. I own Crow’s twin sister. “ Taiyang nervously said. Mesmerized by here black and red hair and silver eyes. Her body wasn't bad either and she just seems so sweet. “ o, I’m Summer. I’m an owl Faunus, you can’t see them because of my hood but I have lower wings. Nice to meet you. But why are you asking for him “ Summer introduced herself and asked? “ Well his sister has been missing him so I designed to find him for her so she can be less lonely, “ Taiyang said “ ow, that’s so sweet. You're a sweetheart. “ Summer said smiling. Taiyang’s heart nearly skipped a beat. “ I’m finished here, so I can let him see his sister. Let’s go “ Summer said asking Taiyang to take her and Crow to his place.

Later in Taiyang’s household.

“ Raven I’m back. guess who I fawned “ Taiyang said calling for here. “ Crow “ Raven said coming up stars. “ Raven “ Crow exclaimed in excitement. “ it’s so good to see- “ But then Crow pauses. He saw Raven, his savage sister, wearing a black and red made outfit. “ Raven what are you...” Crow asked confused. “ Thank you so much Tai, “ she said happily. “ Well it took a while but I finally found him, “ Taiyang said with a smirk “ But it was worth it for you. After all, you are carrying our little future in you. “ Taiyang said patting her belly that was slightly bloated. Taiyang was right she was pregnant. Willingly pregnant. Crow couldn’t believe that his berserk sister was tamed. As she gives him a hug and said she missed him. Raven was different. 

More time past.

Raven gave berth to Yang. She is tired from giving berth whilst Taiyang is cradling Yang in his arms. “ Congratulations it’s a girl. “ the doctor said. Taiyang then gives Yang to Raven who cuddles here. Taiyang takes Yang away and lets Raven Rest. As he kisses her and said “ I love you. Both of you “. Raven smiles and fell asleep. 

The next night 

Summer went down to the basement were Raven and Crow were. “ Summer “ Raven asked. Crow wakes up and sees her too. She could see she was holding a pointy object in her hand. “ why does he love you so affectionately “ Summer asked. As she stabbed the pointy object at Raven. “ NO “ Crow exclaimed. Only to here an unlocking nose. Raven took a closer look st see that the pointy object was a key. Not just any key but the key to here shok color. She freed her. “ Now go, you’re free now, “ Summer said as she left. Raven went over to Crow and said “ I’m sorry. Tell them I’m sorry to “ and left. 

When Taiyang woke the next morning he was heartbroken. Cradling Yang “ I can’t believe she’s gone after all we’ve been thru. “ he said tears in his eyes. “ I can't believe she’d just abandon Yang, me, Crow... all of us. I guess I was just another petty owner. “ Taiyang said getting more sadder and more frustrated. Especially in himself. “ don’t say that “ Summer exclaimed concerting him. “ you heard what Crow said “ she said referring to the message she sent. She made sure that, that was all he told him about what happened that night. “ she was sorry, it hurt her. Besides, I will never do that to you and Yang. “ Summer continued converting Taiyang. And Taiyang began returning her affections. Her plan worked. 

Present day

Yang is naked and drunk with an empty bottle next to here as she is in Blake’s bed whilst she’s also naked. “ uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh “ Yang cry’s out “ I just can’t get Jaune to let me have my way with him. I (hik) don’t (hik) now what to do. It’s not like it’s (hik) just stress relief. (Hik) I want little dragon babies too. But (hik) no matter how I punch him he still (hik) doesn't give (hik) up “ she whined as Blake Calmes here down. 

Blake holds and kisses her face. “ Yang, Yang look at me “ Blake said assertively. “ look if fiscally beating him I sent working than try beating him mentally. “ she exclaimed with a grin on her face. “ you now what makes him tick right “ Blake said “ a-(hik)ha “ Yang said back “ you know his past “ Blake said again “ yep “ Yang exclaimed drunkenly “ Then yous it, agents, him. Trick him even. Then he will be putty in your hands “ Blake said with an evil grin on her face. “ I will, thank you, Baby, your so smart, “ Yang said kissing and cuddling here. 

But then Ruby walked in again “ au “ she exclaimed “ seriously do you guys do anything except sex? Seriously do you guys even like, like each other as a person? I mean me and Weiss have this cut thing where I say something stooped and caring and she pretends not care when in reality she really Ceres deep down and somewhat shows it. But your tow... what’s your thing “ Ruby rants. “ we’re both alphas, cruel and mean, mean suns of witches. “ Yang exclaimed. “ that’s not cute “ Ruby reply’s “ Shor it is “ Blake replies. Ruby rolled her eyes and closed the door. Blake and Yang continued there intercourse. As Thay rub there privets agents each other. “ I’m going to (hik) squeezed that boy till he... O, GOD. “ Yang exclaimed as Thay pick up speed nearing his climax. “ POPS! “ Yang howlers as she and Blake both cum spraying their cum all over the bed. Thay cume dune and kiss each other. “ thanks, Blake. You’re always there for me “ Yang said smiling. “ shore I am. Now go get 'em, tiger. “ Blake said whinking at her. 

Sum time back at Taiyang house. 

“ dad I have a great idea to get him to pop, “ Yang said with an evil grin on her face. “ I know that look, what are you planning and what did he do to make you So made, “ Taiyang asked. “ He bit my tit “ Yang answered jokingly. “ He bit the tit “ Taiyang replies going along with here tees. “ He bit the tit “ Yang joked. “ He bit your tit sis. “ Ruby said going along “ He bit the tit. “ Yang retorted. They all chuckled. “ Well if he hurt you then there’s nothing I can do for him. “ Taiyang said pitting him. “ Just don’t break him too hard, “ Taiyang said with no faith in here to not do that. “ o don’t worry dad I won't... that much “ Yang said hesitantly. Taiyang gulped feeling sorry for the pore guy. 

In the basement.

“ well it’s good to hear that your fine sister, “ Jaune said on the fone with his sister Saphron. “ ya, Terra is treating me well and doesn't bully me at all. She appreciates me. “ Saffron said back to her brother over the fone. Funding over here master. “ I sort of now the feeling. Most of my masters are nice. Ruby’s a sweetheart and Taiyang is also good, it’s just Yang that’s the problem... especially with our new addition. “ Jaune said “ ya, you really got the short end of the stick with her. “ Saphron said nervously as she scratched the back of here he’d. “ Well I should be getting back to work, I need to make sandwiches for dinner. “ she said “ ok, till next time then, “ Jaune said saying goodbye. “ ok, see you. Good luck. “ Saphron said saying goodbye as Thay both ended the call. 

Later that night.

Jaune was sleeping in his bed in the basement where he was starting to sleep. When he was visited by a fretting gets. “ what’s up Jaune “ Yang said menacingly. Jaune opened his eyes seeing here in the dark and scoffed. “ what do you want Yang! “ Jaune said fed up with her. “ You know what I want, “ Yang said fiercely. “ so we’re doing it again. “ Jaune said annoyed. Yang starts to strip out of her clothes and throwing them on the floor except for a switch she had in her hand. “ last chance Jaune, submit to me... or else. “ Yang said with a huge grin on her face. “ So we’re doing this again ha. You’re going to shock me with my color till I submit to you again. How creativity. “ Jaune said confidently. “ ok... but it’s not yours. “ Yang said flipping the switch to shock him. But Jaune wasn't the one getting shocked. It was Oscar sleeping in the room next to his. He could hear his cries of agony. “ w-what are you doing! “ Jaune exclaimed worriedly for Oscar. “ He’s Ruby’s... you’ll get in trouble “ Oscar continued to get shocked whilst Yang evil grin was clear to see even in the dark. “ Well, he wouldn’t have to get shocked if you would just submit, “ Yang said Mensing. Oscar continued to get shocked and Jaune was getting nerves. But eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. “ Ok, Ok I’ll do it just stop! “ Jaune exclaimed as Yang continued to shock him. “ I said stop... please. Just stop. “ that was enough for Yang. She flipped the switch and Oscar stopped being shocked. He then went unconscious from the exostion. “ I’m sorry, “ Jaune said to Oscar. 

Jaune striped of his clothes and lay down on his bed. As Yang climbs on top of him. She mashed her lips on his in a pan full kiss. She broke it and concentrated on his rod. Squeezing it and rubbing it between her boobs to turn them both on. It did the trick to Jaune’s annoyance, he was hard and she was wet. Jaune sniffs her. “ ew, why do you stink. “ Jaune asked trying not to smell. “ I just came back from a long mission remember and I haven’t showered, “ Yang said turning to face him “ anything for your discomfort. I don’t even wash after my fun with Black. “ Yang said facing him shoving his face into her sweaty boobs. It stunk, the smell of here sweaty orbs were worsened by the smell of dirt and un-washed sex. He was almost confident he was shoved in the wrong gap as he was pulled out. When he came to he saw Yang aiming her entrance at his rod. He braced himself as she slowly in paled herself on him as she lowered herself to his waist, taking in his length. She adjusted for a bit as Jaune waited for her to start. She grins and starts. She moved up and dawn him as she slammed herself on his waist. She then lowers her self to rap him in her arms and squeeze him. She continued to slam him as she looks at him urging him to move as well, so he submitted and start moving with her. Stomach on his abs, her boobs lying on his chest as she bared her fangs to his shoulder. Sucking and nibbling on it not as intense as the others bights but still painful. Her face lying so close to his all he could ask was “ how dangerous is it today? “ Jaune asked as Yang just grins and said “ Very, “ She said whispering menacingly. She stopped squeezing him as she gets up still ponding on his rod. “ if you cum even one time we should have one or two new additions. “ Yang said to Jaune’s dismay. “ no, I don’t want to cum. I don’t want to make more monsters like you. “ Jaune said in disbelief. “ but Jaune why do you hate your children. “ Yang said to Jaune’s confusion. “ what? “ He responded puzzled. “ well if you don’t mate with me then you’ll have to mate with another human. And then they will be separated and mistreated like you... I’ll make sure of it. “ Yang said menacingly. “ n-no “ was Jaune’s response “ is that what you want Jaune? I can make that happen “ Yang said as Jaune froze he didn’t want that. “ no “ Jaune responded. “ maybe losing your mate was good after all you would have made a terrible dad. Wanting you’re child to be a slave. “ Yang taunted. “ NO! “ Jaune exclaimed. As he took in everything, the gross smell of her body, the place, and their sex, the pain in his shoulder and torso as well as the pane of his friend being tortured. That was the last straw. He grabbed Yang and started pounding into her. Yang slowed her effort to both disturb him and his efforts and saver her victory as she finally got him to do her. She pounded into her as hard as he could to make himself cum faster. He thought his sister's words would confidence him if his kids were human and Thay were slaves that not all Faunus are bad masters like her. But right now he didn’t wont to tack the chance. he pounds her as hard as he could and hardened itself with his semblance to make it more painful for her. But she took that damage and activated her on semblance to squeeze harder on his rod as the lode that he has been holding back for a while is released. In a burst of flaming glory Jaune and Yang both cum as he unleashed himself into her. Filling her to the brim. After a little bit Thay both cume down as start panting. “ well look at that I finally got you to cum. “ Yang said as she grins in victory. “ no “ Jaune said as he realized she tried him. Yang pulled out of Jaune.

Jaune grits his teeth. “ screw it! “ Jaune said. He grabbed Yang and pulled her down into his bed. “ what “ Yang exclaimed as Jaune aims his rod at her entrance. “ o, I see. not dun yet ha. Well, I’m not going to be on the bottom “. Jaune impales her on his rod. Holding her tightly as he pounded into here. Yang then bit dawn herd on him, as she held him tight as well. Letting go as he flipped her below him. But she then flipped herself around again to get on top. Jaune then cams again and this time Yang’s belly expands a bit. Jaune finishes coming as Yang pulls out. “ alright you had your fun now- “ Yang said being cut off by Jaune grabbing her from behind. “ we’re not dun yet “ Jaune stated as he dragged Yang down and impales her again pounding into her from behind. “ I’m not letting you go yet “ Jaune exclaimed to Yang's discomfort. He grabbed her chest and raped his lungs around hers to pound into her more. “ you see this “ Jaune exclaimed pounding into her harder. “ this is payback for two years of abuse. “ Jaune came again turning her on her side to see her belly expand more. He started moving shortly after he finished coming. “ G-Get away from me you... you monster. “ Yang exclaimed trying to escape his tight hold. She managed to get on top of him as he unleashed another pent up load into her expanding womb. Yang drilled as her stomach expands more, he finished coming into her and her stomach was expanded to the point were she already looked pregnant. Almost six months pregnant, he pulled out and she collapsed on top of him. Cum leaked from her entrance. They both lay there panting. “ I-I’m sorry “ Yang whispered into Jaune’s ear to his confusion. “ what “ Jaune reply’s “ I’m sorry about your mate, I heard she was pregnant... no wonder you didn’t want to mate or have kids with me. “ Yang exclaimed “ but don’t worry the same thing won't happen again I’ll make sure of it. But I wasn't lying. Your kids will live privileged lives with me, Blake... and you two. I don’t grow up with my human perent and although it’ll have Blake... and I had Summer... it’ll still be good to have you there just in case... so don’t worry. You’ll still be able to raise and be there for it. “ Yang said exhausted. Jane was surprised by her kind words. “ so it was her mother. “ he thought as He tried to find the words but all he could say was “ thank you “ he thought he’d never say that to her “ you’re welcome. Now that I have what I want from you, I might not be so mean. I guess I have been a bit mean to you... “ Yang said as Jaune gave her the stink eye. “ ok a lot mean to you... I might have used you to work out my frustrations of my mother leaving me as a child... maybe Black too. But after you’re... cume back. I can see that your just the same as me. Ruby was right. “ Yang apologized. “ But now I’m going to be a mother so maybe I can make things right somehow. “ Jaune felt a little bad even if she has been a jerk to him and Oscar. “ so... shouldn’t you go to your bed, “ Jaune said. “ na, after all, my tenderizing you’ve become a comfy pillow. I think ill stay her tonight “ Yang responded as she drifted off to sleep exhausted. Jaune quickly doing the same. As Thay drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning 

Yang took a pregnancy test in anticipation. “ positive. It’s POSITIVE. I’m pregnant “ Yang exclaimed. “ Yay! Congratulations sis. “ Ruby exclaimed. Unaware of what she did to Oscar or Jaune. Jaune marches upstairs to them. “ you better be after last night “ he said. “ didn’t get cocky. Just because you’re helping to raise aw... my kid doesn’t mean I’m not going to be hard on you. “ Yang exclaimed as Ruby gave her the stink eye “ but we did work out our frustrations together and have a better understanding of each other. And it would be unhealthy to fight or argue or torture you in front of a kid so... I’ll dim it down. “ Yang said “ Really sis “ Ruby exclaimed admiring her sisters change. “ really “ Yang reply’s “ Yay “ Ruby exclaimed. “ now hush I have to tell Black “ Yang said calling her girlfriend to tell her the good news. “ and I’ll tell dad and Oscar “ Ruby said excitedly to tell them. “ ok sis have fu- “ Yang said, the phone ringing as she realized what she did to Oscar had slipped her mind. “ whatsis... SIS! “ Yang exclaimed.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still whating for you to shoot me. And AGEN I have DISLEXIA. I’m sorry for all the miss spellings. Don’t get me rong, I appreciate the helpful tips and information, I’m righting here to become a better righter and I’m trying my best and yousing spell Chek, but if I see any more comments about my spelling unless it’s about which ones are misspelled I WILL THROW A FIT. Thank you :)


End file.
